


Music Shuffle Challenge: Behind These Hazel (Bright Green) Eyes

by 13FluffyTears (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, one umbrella, walking under the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/13FluffyTears
Summary: "Cow, are you actually going to cry for that man?""... No, it's—I had thought ... As cheesy as it sounds, I had thought he was the one for me."





	Music Shuffle Challenge: Behind These Hazel (Bright Green) Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [Reposted from FF.net (Chippo843) - Wanted to move my fics to Ao3]

"Cow, are you actually going to cry for that man?" The hitman had his arms crossed as he stood a few metres away from the lightning guardian.

Lambo didn't answer immediately as he stared at the corpse that laid before him. "... No, it's—I had thought ... As cheesy as it sounds, I had thought he was the one for me."

Reborn didn't speak as he opened up an umbrella he got from who knows where when he felt a few drops hit him.

"He made me feel strong, confident ... I told him everything; opened up and let him in like the fool I was, and to be honest with you, it had felt right at the time." Now, he was torn at what he felt. He loved and  _hated_  the dead man. It had been going so well, but the man he once called his lover was nothing more than an informant from an enemy famiglia—a traitor.

Suddenly, he felt like he was suffocating—barely hanging by the seams, because he  _was_  supposed to be the one.

Though his face was expressionless, there was emotion in his words even as his voice cracked and his mind in turmoil. "I can't deny what he's done—what he is." Regardless, he couldn't pretend that he wasn't broken inside. He closed eyes, the rain only getting heavier like his pain at seeing the man he had committed himself to.

"I only have myself to blame for," The lightning guardian slowly opened them before he turned around and walked over the silent hitman. When he stood before him, Lambo looked him in the eyes:

"It hurts, but I won't cry. He doesn't deserve it. Or this rain."

Lambo wasn't able to see it for it happened too fast, but Reborn had smiled before it reverted back to his usual expression. "We're going home, cow."

The lightning guardian slowly sported a smile, "Yeah ... And thanks for listening, Reborn."

He didn't receive a response, and he wasn't expecting one. No one uttered a word as they walked side by side the whole way while sharing a single umbrella from the heavy rain. Though, it did not go amiss when Lambo leaned closer to the hitman, grabbing his hand in the process, and Reborn returned the gesture by intertwining it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kelly Clarkson - Behind these Hazel Eyes


End file.
